


Night

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Chainlink.</p><p>Seamus wakes up in the middle of the night surrounded by shadows. But are all shadows evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Slash of the Seamus/Dean variety. I don't own Seamus, Dean, the Gryffindor boy's dormitories, or anything else relating to Harry Potter -- that's J.K. Rowling's area.

It was a dark, stormy, and particularly frightening night for Seamus Finnigan, who woke at one o'clock, pale and shaking from a dark nightmare. He sat upright, clutching his pillow to his chest, his eyes darting around the pitch black room that his thick curtains formed around him. Lightning flashed outside, giving him an unwelcome view of the shadows that surrounded him. Seamus' pillow flew to his face, blocking everything from view and muffling the strangled sobs that tore from Seamus' mouth.

There was a gentle shaking on one of his shoulders, and Seamus looked up to see a particularly animated shadow touching his bare skin. Fear flew through Seamus and he pushed the shadow away. It stumbled backwards and fell into a sitting position with a soft curse. Seamus, realizing his mistake instantly and followed, pushing his blankets off his legs and darting through the curtains. "Dean? What are you doing awake? It's late. You should be asleep."

Dean looked up at Seamus and smiled reassuringly at the worried boy. His teeth glinted dangerously white in the darkness. "I can't sleep when you're crying," Dean replied in a low whisper that sent a seductive shiver running through Seamus' body.

Dean was the only one who could say those words without anger or pity or annoyance or anything. Just matter-of-factly, and that was how Seamus liked it, and Dean knew it. Only it didn't help tonight, because Seamus was scared. The sandy haired boy turned his head away, realizing that he could no longer even pretend to be happy and not scared. "I'm sorry, Dean. Please go away. You look like a shadow right now."

Dean looked at his dark skin, shocked for a moment. Seamus had never mentioned skin color before. Did Seamus wish he were white? But no, Dean realized after a moment. It wasn't his skin color that Seamus was referring to. It was just the way that every movement was a demonic life force during a dark storm after a nightmare. Feeling reassured, Dean caught Seamus' face in his hand and turned it back towards him. "You had a nightmare."

"Yeah." Seamus climbed back in bed, hiding his moonglowed naked body under his heacy blankets. Dean couldn't take his eyes off Seamus suddenly, seeing the way Seamus' red quilt swallowed the shorter boy, seeming to devour his pale flesh in a pool of blood. Dean looked away. "Goodnight," Seamus whispered, "Go to bed now."

A wicked smile spread across Dean's face as he padded closer to Seamus' bed, then climbed in, closing the slight part in the curtains behind him. "I'm not a shadow," he informed his best friend. He thought for a moment, then, "I can protect you from the shadows."

"You look like a shadow. I know you're just my Dean, and in the light I can see that. But it's night and dark and rainy and you scare me. You're a shadow at night."

Dean considered this, but still did not move. He knew that any good friend would know to leave Seamus alone at this point to stop scaring him. However, Dean did not pride himself as being a good friend. He was better than just "good", he wanted to be an amazing friend for Seamus, and therefore he could not abandon Seamus to any of the nightmares that would creep into Seamus' mind while he was too far away in his own bed. Finally, the dark boy figured out the proper thing to say. "If I have to be a shadow, can I be your shadow? Everybody needs a shadow, and you can't be afraid of your own shadow."

Dark thoughts faded from Seamus' mind, and he gave a sleepy giggle. "You're my shadow? My mum never let me have a pet before. Do shadows count as pets?" Dean gave an affirmative murmur, pulling Seamus protectively close as the pale boy prattled on. "I always wanted to have a dog, but I think you're better because you're easier to cuddle."

"If I'm you're pet shadow," replied Dean, "then you're my pet Dreamer."

"It's a deal," Seamus answered, tucking himself neatly into the folds of Dean's body.

Dean hugged the slighter boy's frame tightly. "You mean the world to me. You're my best friend. You're my everything. And even when I hate you for being an annoying git with no tact... I think I love you."

Seamus yawned. "You're not making sense." he informed his taller companion. "You never hate me, not even when I'm being an annoying git with no tact."

Dean sighed. "Leave it to you to completely miss the point when I make my dramatic love confession."

Seamus cuddled closer with a secret grin that was buried in the place where Dean's neck and shoulder and chest all met together. "Oh. That was a love confession? Try again in the morning, I'll be more receptive then. And don't say you hate me because you aren't supposed to lie. And don't say you 'think' you love me, because you know you love me, and it's not nearly as grand if you say it like you aren't sure."

"Any more advice?" Dean asked dryly.

"Oh, yes. Do it at breakfast. I'll be very surprised. And kiss me afterwards, I wouldn't mind and you do want to go for the dramatic effect, don't you? You can can't get much more dramatic than a passionate kiss."

"You also couldn't get much more cliched," Dean retorted.

"No one will mind. We'll look so great together that everyone will be too amazed to remember that we're being cliche." Seamus' voice was verging on sleep, and lips were brushing Dean's skin.

Dean chuckled finally. It sounded strange in the night; like the noise that sounded like a waterfall surrounded by night blooming jasmine with bright petals, Seamus decided. Seamus was proud of this particularly poetic mental description, and he pulled closer to Dean, holding him so tight that they might as well have been one person.

And Seamus never feared the shadows again -- not as long as he had his own shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I attempted to capture the feeling of waking up, but I'm not sure it worked. The beginning was dark and dreamy, but I tried to lighten it as it came along, making it more real. Oh well. Even if it didn't work, I still feel kind of attatched to this fic. My first S/D. Yay!


End file.
